warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blueshine
Finally I finally found you Blueshine!!! deputy finally -Blueshine Hello! =) Hello Blueshine! Welcome to Warriors Wiki! I'm Riverpelt! (or you may call me Riverstar) If you want me to i can make you a charart of a cat for you. Here is the list i'll need for your cat! Name: Blueshine Gender: She-cat Rank '''(kit, apprentice, etc): Warrior ( supposed deputy) '''Fur color: pretty silvery-blue-gray Markings: (tabby stripes, spots,etc): Faint silvery-gray tabby stripes Battle markings: (scars, torn ear, etc) Eye color: light blue Okay if you put this info down on my talk page , i'll get to your charart as quick as I can! If you have any questions about Warriors Wiki, you may ask me! Thanks! =) RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 03:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Charart box? Hi Blueshine! About that list thing you asked me its called a charart chart. to make one simply go to the insert tab in edit mode, click on template and their should be a drop down menu, click "other template/magic word" and this box should pop up, about parameters and stuff, just click "choose another template" at the bottom left of the box and another box should pop up, then click on the bar where it says "Search for a template" and type in "Template: UserCharcat" and then you put the picture of your cat and start off the list. If you want, i'll put one on your page for you if you can't figure it out. I hope this helps you! RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 13:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Looks like Riverpelt beat me to it :) Or you could just type this - You could look at Firestar's for example, just click "Edit page" and It'll show you all the coding and stuff. Hope this helps :) Night Fall 21:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi Blueshine. I saw you requested a mentor on the Adopt-a-User page, and no one replied yet. I'm now allowed to take on another apprentice, and I'd wish to ask you if you would accept me as a mentor. Kind regards, Helixtalk 15:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) D: D: OMG im soooooooooooooo sorry i didnt get to you sooner but you need to join project charart and the download GIMP or user pixlr.com and you get the blanks from the project char art page have fun! Mossleap✐ᖱ Charart Help I am so sorry about getting to you so late!! I just didn't see your message and all, since you didn't leave it at the bottom of the page. So sorry! Will you forgive me??? Please! Anyway, do you still need help? I could help you if ya still need the help Cherryfur123In stores worldwide 12:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You asked how to make a charart and how to line up the names on your charcat. To make a charart, go to Project Charart and scroll down to the blanks, titled Pixel Blanks. Click the blanks you want and make it full size. Click Save As and go to Pixlr.com (or GIMP if you have it) and click Pixlr Editor and choose Open Image from Computer and find the blank. Open it up and just paint it in :). For lining up the names, try this code: If it doesn't work, just message me and I'll try to help. --- 22:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hi blueshine im new can we be friends .... i forgeting something...oh...my name ;) im bloodstar18